


Blind Sided

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ takes Gavin out dancing like they do quite often, but it does not end the same way as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Sided

**Author's Note:**

> My First JJ/Gavin fic. Please provide feedback.

“Oh my god. They are everywhere.” Said JJ, as he watched couples kissing. “I could really get to hate Saturday's.”

Gavin laughed and they walked up to the door of the Club Glo.

A stone arch and six steps, secluded the entrance to the gay bar. Gavin threaded his arm into JJ’s, as they approached the door.

“That’s it Gav, boost my ego,” smiled JJ. Although this pretense of being a couple, to get into the club had become almost second nature for them.

“Nasty job but someone’s got to do it.” Said Gavin, suggestively winking at his friend.

JJ laughed and smiled at his friend, adoration in his eyes. When they went out, they forgot about their messy pasts and never deserted one another.

 

Once ensconced just off the dance floor with drinks in hand, they topped up their alcohol levels up. Gazing at those dancing Gavin placed his drink on the shelf, removed JJ’s from his hand and did the same. “C’mon” He mouthed dragging him to the dance floor.

Drowning in the music, JJ played his usual game of pulling back from really flirting with his friend, instead he over did the comments, so that he could get away with what he was thinking. He hammed it up. He’d been doing it for months. Whenever they danced He watched that beautiful body move, its rhythm, those eyes light up, that smile explode and his insides would long to brush against Gavin, but all he did was campy mouth lyrics to him, in apparent homage to their age.

He had once drunkenly confessed his attraction and the embarrassment of being drunkenly patted on the head, like a sweet child, was something he didn’t want to go through again. So JJ vowed that he would never get that drunk or honest with his friend again.

Gavin though seemed oblivious to his discomfort and was moving so temptingly tonight, almost touching him, tempting him with his eyes and almost touching him again, tempting him with more near misses than usual, invading his dance space. JJ threw the thoughts that were forming in his mind aside and dismissed these events as a result of an overcrowded dance floor. Freud would have a field day in his head, he thought and quietly laughed out loud. Having regained his balance, he let the music take over again.

 

The music shifted into smoochy and he looked awkwardly at Gavin. Who just shrugged? As JJ turned to leave the dance floor, a hand halted him and he turned back to be presented with Gavin’s smiling face. “C’mon, your dying for a slow dance. So I better catch you before someone else does.”

JJ stood momentarily puzzled, then He saw a man, heading towards them, his intent face and eyes centered on Gavin. JJ's mind quickly translated Gavin’s words to read, ‘defend me’.

“Thought you’d never ask.” He grinned and stepped towards his friend, his only thought defending Gavin from the need to fend off unwanted attention. He boldly stepped into the no go zone of Gavin’s dance space, for once not conscious of any possible miss-interpretation.

After a brief organization of limbs, Gavin being taller, they settled, Gavin’s arms were rested on JJ’s shoulders, as he wound his arms around Gavin’s waist. He tilted his head into Gavin’s until their foreheads kissed and they smiled at each other. ‘Mission accomplished’ thought JJ as out of the corner of his eye He saw the man change course.

As they began to dance JJ remembered the last time they had been this close, Gavin’s cat had died and he had been crying. JJ had held him as he sobbed, he could still remember the depth of those breaths and the little shakes he had felt.

But now all JJ could feel was the warmth of Gavin's body. He could smell his scent. The swaying of Gavin’s legs and hips against his was very distracting, but it was all but irrelevant compared to the sensation of Gavin’s chest pressing against his. He lost sanity in fits and spats; sure he was in a dream, or in hell, depending on where he imagined this would go. His mind a helter-skelter of roads, each either an opportunity or a disaster. Sweet insanity bathed his mind.

JJ could feel his cock hardening. ‘Dear God’ he thought, ‘Gavin must notice. The whole world is able to see how aroused I am.’ Madness ran over ho, as heady as ambrosia and he enjoyed the partial asphyxiation that was this moment of fear.

Gavin turned his head and rested it on JJ’s shoulder, his breath tickling the bare skin he found there. The nape of Gavin’s neck drew JJ’s gaze and He imagined how it would taste to kiss that one spot, just how sensitive was his legendary sensitive back?

He felt Gavin gently hug him and heard Gavin whisper, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” He replied in a voice he hardly recognized as his own.

“What are you thinking?” He heard Gavin ask.

JJ sighed and lifted his eyes to look at their companions on the dance floor. “Look at them. Kissing and teasing, in preparation for a hope of more. Sometimes I miss that so much. A good deep kiss into the unknown.”

“I’ll kiss you.” Gavin replied.

JJ stopped moving and Gavin raised his head to hear him carefully reply, “Thanks for the offer Gav, but that wouldn't be a good idea.”

“Why.” Gavin asked innocently.

“Cos, it would mess with us. I’d hate me in the morning and although you’d try very hard not to , so would you.” On a lighter note he added. “Aside of which, I wouldn't want to tempt you.” JJ winked, hamming it up again.

“What if I want to be tempted?” Gavin quietly and suggestively enunciated.

Not taking Gavin’s saucy look at face value, JJ played along and pulled him closer. “Gee tempting you, there’s a fantasy come true.” He raised his eyebrow as lecherously as he could manage.

“One fantasy coming up.” Gavin replied and before JJ could react, Gavin claimed his lips.

At first dumbstruck he froze. Not knowing what to do as Gavin gently massaged his lips. Such soft warm lips, tempting, teasing. JJ surrendered to the need within. Gavin’s lips made his so sensitive to each brush, taste, and caress. Gavin’s lips were so edible, the promised taste filled JJ and he was in. Exploring, savoring, pulling him closer. ‘I’m dreaming’ JJ assured himself.

Then Gavin invaded his mouth and JJ was no longer holding, he was clinging. his legs divorced him and his senses exploded. He groaned.

All attempts at dancing ended as they drowned in each other. Hands began to travel, caress, cling, and tease. Independent of music, fueled by desire. JJ devoured Gavin with almost blinding desperation.

Gavin groaned as he recaptured the kiss and invaded JJ again. ‘Oh God He tastes so sweet’, JJ thought, and reality came crashing in. ‘I’m kissing Gavin.’ He slowly pulled back.

As he did so Gavin sighed and almost whispered, “Mmm, better than a fantasy” and as He opened his eyes, to see Gavin smiling.

“I uhh…” No words came. He stood like a fool, his arms still wrapped around Gavin, his insides spinning. “I’m confused.” He managed.

“Yep that’s apparent.” Gavin grinned. When JJ didn't reply, he added, “What are you confused about, you wanted me to kiss you, didn't you?” He asked slightly tensing at having asked the question.

“Well yeah.” JJ gulped. “But that was, well it was…” Again no words. The only ones he could think of couldn't be said; ‘What the hell am I meant to say? That was so incredible, I’m still shaking. Can I make love to you?’ But instead He said “I’m in recovery. You can kiss a guy dumb you know.”

“That wasn’t my intention.” Gavin replied seriously.

‘Okay He wants to do serious, here goes.’ Thought JJ, “What was your intention?” He asked.

“To do something we have both wanted for a very long time. Are you sorry?”

“Oh God, No.”

“Good.” Gavin smiled and disentangled himself. “Time for another drink, I think.” And he led a dumb JJ off the dance floor.

 

JJ sat on the bathroom floor reminding himself it wasn't a dream. They had kissed. No, they had devoured each other. On the dance floor of Club Glo. Gavin had kissed him!!?? Not a peck, but, a real kiss. Okay so he had deepened the kiss, but Gavin had followed.

What the hell did it mean? Would they kiss again? Was this a once off curiosity solver? Why hadn't he stopped it sooner?

Gavin was downstairs now, making coffee. Behaving as he always did when he stayed over. ‘I bet he’s not racking his brains over what this means.’

‘This is ridiculous, we were both lonely, both drunk, it was nothing more.’ He told himself and having set his head as level as it was going to get, he headed back downstairs.

Gavin was exiting the kitchen with two cups. “There you go.” And He handed one to JJ. “ I’m wide awake.”

JJ Settled in the lounge on the floor next to Gavin.. Both leaning against the sofa, as they always did. 

“I’m getting to old for this 3 am thing. That taxi driver thought we were a married couple, for god sake. ” Complained Gavin.

“Pretend it didn't happen, denial is a wonderful thing.” Grinned JJ.

“Is that what we’re doing?” He said changing tack.

“I guess so.” JJ replied unable to keep a hint of his sadness from invading his words. ‘a few cryptic sentences, and its over.’

“Why?” Gavin asked. 

“Because its easier than having to deal with it.” JJ replied, realizing this was not going to be a five line disappearance. He had some how been volunteered to do the leg work. “Easier than dissecting each others motives. You don’t want to tell me it meant nothing and I don’t need my ego to hear it.” His words sounded harsher than he had intended.

“I haven’t said that, and I wasn't intending to.” Gavin stated, turning to JJ as he spoke. “Why do you assume it meant nothing to me? I care about you.”

“As a friend, yes, but friends don’t kiss like that. At least not any friends I know. Kinda makes it hard to remain friends.” He ended.

“Why?” Gavin asked again. 

“Cos, the relationship changes, when kissing gets started.”

“I don’t want to loose you as a friend.”

“Exactly, so we pretend it never happened.” JJ replied, feeling that as the circle was closing, he was loosing his patience. He wanted this part over. He wanted to be able to relax with his friend and end a night out as they had a thousand times before.

“But I enjoyed kissing you and I may want to again.” Persisted Gavin.

JJ’s eyebrows almost flew off his face with shock as he half heard the words. “You what?”

“Didn't you like me kissing you?”

“Well yes, but it was something of a surprise.” JJ scrutinized Gavin’s face, trying to read his mind and guess where this was going. “Not that I don’t like surprises.” He quickly added as he saw the beginning of worry appear on Gavin's face. “Hell you know damn well I enjoyed that kiss. You curled my toes But, I don’t want to blow it up. Make it seem more than it was. If your honest, your not sexually, let alone romantically interested in me. Your curiosity has been sated and I was always a safe bet.” Too late he saw the anger in Gavin’s face.

“I was not thinking that way. What a horrible thing to say. That you could think that I could use you like that. What kind of man do you think I am?” He seethed and then added to himself, “It went so much smoother when I planned this.”

“Planned this?” JJ laughed. “What Plan?”

“My plan to seduce you.” He said looking JJ straight in the eye. “I just assumed you still found me attractive. Not the case I guess.”

“Your what? Okay now I know you had too many Tequila’s. You are the most attractive man I have known in my entire life. Your crazy…that’s becoming apparent, but I wouldn't change a thing.” Frustration and soft laughter filled his voice and somehow the release of the kiss, allowed his eyes to show that he meant every word. “But you've changed tack on me and its no wonder, I no longer know where your coming from. How am I meant to react to what happened tonight? I’m skeptical of your motives, that’s a given, but what did you expect. I’m working in the dark here… so fill me in. What’s going on here?” He let his fear and confusion become visible. “Is this curiosity, loneliness, …” He never got to finish.

“You don’t know? I can see it hasn't even occurred to you that I might want to seduce you, because its been running between us like electricity for months. I find you attractive, I want to be more than just friends.” Gavin’s eyes looked sadly hopeful. “I want to make love, I want to make love to you, I want you to make love to me. It’s time JJ, well beyond time. We have danced around this for far too long”. He raised his hand to JJ’s cheek. “You know we have.”

Silently JJ stared at his friend. A thousand thought fighting for a place at the front of him head. “But…” No one thought made it to his mouth.

“Ahh, there’s always a, But.”

Collecting himself JJ regrouped his thoughts and proceeded. “But, I told you I found you attractive five months ago. Why now? Then, you practically patted my head, like a small sweet child. Now you try to seduce me, decide we should stop being just friends and make love, to scratch some lusty itch we have apparently been suffering from. Why now?” He stared at the carpet between them as He finished speaking.

After a brief silence Gavin replied. “Back then I was fighting it, you know, or you must have had some idea that I felt a connection between us, but you scared me. Okay? By the time I got past the fear, you were in a relationship or I was. When you first got the feelings, didn't you try to fight them?” He asked. “I hated your boyfriends, but put it down to being possessive of my friend. I went out with Meg, to try and be normal. You know what I mean. But, five months on, we are both single and have been for a while now. I have had time to grow up, and sort out what I want from life, and what I want is you.” He said placing his hand on JJ’s folded leg.

“But your straight, you like women, they turn you on, not men. Okay you fooled around with a guy when you were fifteen, that does not a gay make and you know it.” JJ replied, going for his last logical argument, his last reason why this couldn't work.

“I may like women, that is to say I don’t hate them. But, I’m in love with a man and have been for far too long. You’re my friend. I’m sorry I don’t have the street cred, but I have never been in love before. If I’d known I was going to fall in love with a man, I would have revised for the exam. But it wasn’t on the list of possibles I was given.” Slowly He brushed away JJ’s hair and raised his face. “I didn't mean for this to be such a shock, but your so good at keeping that friendly distance.”

“It seemed safer to, after the Tequila episode.” JJ gazed at his friend. “This seems so unreal.”

“JJ, for god sake say something or kiss me, let me know I’m not the only one who needs more.” Gavin pleaded. And JJ’s heart exploded.

He gave into months of wishing in that moment. Lowering his head, anticipation filling him, He raised it again, this time closer, quenching his hunger as their lips met. The sweet soft eagerness of Gavin’s mouth met his. He found himself in Gavin’s arms. ‘Too sweet’ he thought or did he whisper?

For, “Yes, you are.” Came as the reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at getting closer to some more naughty fics. Sex is not an easy topic for me to write about for personal reasons, but I am working my way up to it. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think. Every comment helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
